


Watcher in the Woods

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Art, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fic Pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Hermione stumbles across some hot het action on her walk in the woods…This artwork was inspired by a fic from desert_sea (see below for link). In it, HG is a psychotherapist specialising in psycho-sexual disorders, and Snape is one of the clients at the retreat center where she works. Somehow, Snape manages to get another patient, a mute woman, to startvocalizing…





	Watcher in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Their Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171622) by [Desert_Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_Sea/pseuds/Desert_Sea). 



> Done for HPKinkfest2018 :D


End file.
